


Один из многих

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: У него и у Провидицы есть только один шанс, но если Роуз может лишь надеяться, то от Дейва зависит весь план. План, простой как раз-два-три, но очешуительно сложный, потому что ради будущего надо чем-то жертвовать.
Kudos: 1





	Один из многих

На планете Лавы и Часовых механизмов всё красное и жаркое, везде шестерёнки и потоки расплавленной магмы. Дейв даже не задумывается, будет ли здесь кстати его потрясающий стильный костюм — блядь, да Страйдеры всегда на вершине стиля, а Дейва можно считать тем, кто вообще изобрёл стиль! Тёмные очки не дают ослепнуть от вездесущего огня, белые волосы и кожа кажутся оранжевыми от бликов и отсветов пламени. Терези с её манией красного наверняка облизывала бы монитор, если бы смогла наблюдать за ним сейчас.

Дейву наплевать и на Терези, и на огонь вокруг. Он эпичнейше облажался. Вся их игровая сессия обречена. Двое из четырёх игроков мертвы (сухое «двое», чтобы не было так больно; их звали Джейд и Джон), а из выживших не осталось ни одного игрока Пространства — покедова, последний шанс создать дивный новый мир!  
Дэйв садится на край одного из сооружений, с ненавистью глядя на сопровождающего его протоспрайта.  
— Ты — мой наипервейший провал, мудозвон, — бормочет он, игнорируя карканье и хихиканье спрайта. — Вместо толкового проводника я получил безумную, как эгбертовы розыгрыши, хуйню.  
Призрачная химера из дохлой вороны и безобразной марионетки — такой мусор оказался отвратительнейшим помощником. Даже в детских книжках, которые Дэйв иронично читал и беспощадно высмеивал, у мелких приключенцев были нормальные проводники. Феи там, привидения королей, волшебники-маразматики... Да фавн у пиздюков из Нарнии оказался полезнее — даром что наполовину козёл. Уж лучше бы протоспрайт оказался козлом, чем бестолковым куском дерьма.  
— Из-за тебя я дал Терези убить Джона, — Дейв распаляет себя, чтобы решиться на самый отчаянный шаг. — Из-за тебя я не успел помочь Джейд. Из-за тебя погибает наша временная линия.  
Пути назад нет, и кому как не путешественнику во времени об этом знать. У него и у Провидицы есть только один шанс, но если Роуз может лишь надеяться, то от Дейва зависит весь план. План, простой как раз-два-три, но очешуительно сложный, потому что ради будущего надо чем-то жертвовать.  
«Отлично», — вертушки времени начинают крутиться. — «Хочешь сделать что-то хорошо — делай это сам».

Решимости добавляет растерянный парень перед ним — он же из прошлого, нет, настоящего, но, смапеттовы жопы, как же это было давно! Или нет. С этими путешествиями во времени никогда не поймёшь, сколько времени прошло для тебя самого.  
Раз: дать этому парню коды классного шмота и крутого оружия.  
Два: прыгнуть в спрайта-недоделку этого Дэйва, уже прототипированного проткнутой мечом вороной.  
Три: превратиться в чёрт знает кого.  
Всё вокруг светится апельсиново-оранжевым, тело становится легче набивки для плюшевых игрушек, и самого себя Дейв тоже ощущает ненастоящим, призрачным. Может, поэтому он не чувствует боли, когда в его грудной клетке оказывается самурайский меч? Плечи и шея чешутся, из кожи лезут перья; лопатки прожигает насквозь и Дейв чувствует, как за спиной раскрываются крылья — такие же яркие. Оранжевые. Ноги уже не чувствуются, вместо них лишь расплывчатый след  
Дейв смотрит на ошалевшего парня перед собой.  
Теперь этот парень — настоящий Дейв.  
Оранжевого крылатого проводника теперь называют Дейвспрайтом, потому что та вселенная, где его звали Дейвом Страйдером, была уничтожена. По его вине, как ему кажется. Новый Дейв, вооруженный подсказками продвинутого, как русские хакеры, проводника, должен справиться лучше.  
Боль в груди, конечно же, от находящегося в ней меча. Совершенно точно от меча.


End file.
